


On Cold Nights and Warm Drinks

by nighttimelights



Category: Sister Claire
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sister Claire - Freeform, Sister Claire webcomic, Yamino - Freeform, lovely lady fluff, summerlightning, transwoman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimelights/pseuds/nighttimelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently I was able to procrastinate long enough to catch up on the amazing webcomic and story series that is Sister Claire and its “Missing Moments,” written by the wonderful yamino and summerlightning. <3 In celebration and appreciation, I ended up writing this little drabble. Oscar and Catherine’s relationship is so beautiful and complex and compelling, and I have loved every story from their lives. Seriously, if you haven’t had the chance, go read Sister Claire - both the amazing comic and the illustrated accompanying background stories that are the Missing Moments.</p><p>This takes place after one of the most recent stories from MM, where Oscar (SPOILER alert) wins the swords tournament and becomes a member of the Royal Guard. Granted, there are many unforeseen potential twists that would negate the possibility of the happenings in this drabble, but my little shipper heart is going to ignore that for now.</p><p>This is also posted on my tumblr, for those who've come from over there. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cold Nights and Warm Drinks

Oscar’s breath puffs out crystalline and soft in the night air. The outfit she earned through strikes swift and angry settles on her beautifully; her hair cascades between her shoulder blades, bound neatly with a gold tie and framed by the striking blue cloak of the Royal Guard.

She is called Lady Oscar now, champion of the summer swords tournament. Her name had echoed through every nook of the city, tales of her besting the boy who lost his arm to pride growing only slightly out of control. She is also new to the guard, and even extraordinarily talented young recruits must take night shifts guarding the wall. And so she stands, watchful eyes and ready stance only broken by the occasional shiver.

It is the first cold night of the season, and earlier than it should have been. Oscar mistakenly took the day’s heat for meaning a warm night, and left without extra layers below her formal outfit. Puffing a little blossom of hot air from her mouth up towards her frozen nose, she reflects briefly on that regretful choice. Soon, though, the guards would switch shifts, and next she would be patrolling near the guard station itself. Captain Joséphine had made sure a fire was going all night for whichever guard rotation that was on break, knowing that cold hands fight stiffly and cold heads fight clumsier still. The fire’s heat often seeped through the stone walls, and walking near it would warm her considerably.

Still, that “soon” is almost an hour away. Oscar steels herself for the wait. Her hands content themselves with the occasional tuck beneath her cloak.

Her attention is quickly diverted by a shuffling along a nearby alley - swift, she lays her hand on the hilt of her sword. She will not be blindsided again. As the shuffling draws near, Oscar’s brow knits together - what kind of person sneaking in an alley would make that much noise?

And then the answer appears - red hair tucked behind redder ears, Catherine pokes her head out from the edge of the alley’s shadows. Catching Oscar’s relieved and confused gaze, a smile spreads across Catherine’s face. She comes out then, and the reason for Catherine’s shuffling becomes clear. Swinging heavy and low at her side is a basket, laden with what looks like a kettle and two cups nestled firmly in a towel.

“Catherine, I - what are you doing here, _chéri_?” Oscar fights marvelously to sound stern and professional, but love and delight are winning.

“Shhh, I saw you left your undershifts, yet it’s so cold,” Catherine huffed, both hands wrapped around the basket handle. “You have a little time, no?”

“But- I mean, if you’re caught here…” Oscar’s voice trailed off in tempted desire. Whatever is in that kettle smells heavenly. Like spices, warmer than summer, and of rich and silky smooth sweetness- “ _-non,_ ” she says in disbelief, meeting the gaze of her closest friend, her love. Catherine smiles bright and mischievous, delighting in the wide, crystal blue excitement in Oscar’s eyes.

“ _Oui,_ ” Catherine states with an intonation almost like Oscar’s, setting the basket down with a flourish just by the wall. They are just out of sight, tucked between decorative jutting angles. Oscar glances around, seeing only stillness. She steps closer to Catherine after a beat, breathing deeply through her nose. The sweet scent is worth the tickle of the frosty air.

“That little café was closing down when I brought the cook her mended dress- I had added a little embroidery, and she seemed to love it. She wouldn’t let me leave without this,” she smiles, red gracing her cheeks now, too. She crouches down, glancing around the area like Oscar had. “I believe we are in the clear,” she says, winking upward at her dearest companion. Steady hands pour the sweet drink into one of the cups, careful to not spill a drop of the precious dark brown liquid.

Eager anticipation ran a shiver down Oscar’s spine. She adored chocolate.

Catherine carefully hands the cup to her, blowing sweetly across the top of the steaming drink. “Be careful, it’s hot,” she warns, playfully solemn.

“ _Merci,_ ” Oscar says reverently. She waits as Catherine pours a second cup, then stands to huddle close. Catherine holds her cup towards Oscar.

“To the newest member of the Royal Guard - and the most beautiful,” she toasts.

Oscar blushes fiercely, thinks for a moment, then replies, “who only could have made it so far with your help. Truly, and with all my gratitude - more than I could ever hope to properly express,” she looks seriously, so seriously, into Catherine’s eyes. The latter colors deeply. She then brings her cup the rest of the short distance to Oscar’s, tapping them together delicately. Oscar grins, and it is her turn to wink to the blush of her companion.

Both sip lightly at the hot drinks. Squeezing her eyes shut in delight, Oscar _mmmm_ ’s so long she runs out of breath. Catherine giggles, stifling the sound by biting her lip. Oscar starts to giggle too, happiness bubbling out of her. She tries to take another sip to quiet herself, but ends up snorting into the drink and coating her nose and chin in it. Eyes wide and mouth tugged into so horrified and comical a frown, Catherine’s laughter grows louder and further startles Oscar. She joins in after a moment, warmth dripping sticky down her face, nose no longer cold.


End file.
